


"Dis-le"

by Pxndora



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: EM est joueur, Fluff, M/M, et MV incapable de lui résister, ma première fic sur ces deux là, oui du fluff, slightly erotic, voila, ça y'est la ligne est franchie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxndora/pseuds/Pxndora
Summary: Ce n’était rien de bien grandiose pourtant, pas de déclaration enflammée ou de grande promesse, mais l’autre n’allait pas le lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’il ait répété ces trois petits mots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts), [quiauralagaulle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiauralagaulle/gifts).



> J'ai écrit ça en une heure et demi après avoir lu "L'Aveu" de @quiauralagaulle donc ne me jugez pas svp. D'ailleurs c'est ma première fic sur ces deux là, je blâme @prisunicetpainauchocolat.

“Redis-le.”

La jambe du plus jeune glissa le long des siennes lorsqu’il se redressa pour lui faire face, appuyé sur son coude. A moitié couvert par les draps du lit de l'hôtel, le blond avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les lèvres gonflées et rouges, et une marque rosâtre en forme de main s’étendait sur son cou, souvenir diffus de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

“Dire quoi?  
— Ce que tu as dis. Tout à l’heure. Pendant.”

Oh. _Ça_.  
Il se détourna, les mains sous sa tête et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. Pas qu’il ne le pensait pas, non, au contraire même. Il n’avait juste pas pour habitude de dire ce genre de choses -de lui dire ce genre de choses. Mais ça lui avait échappé dans la fièvre du moment.

“Pourquoi?  
— Parce que je veux te l’entendre dire.  
— Tu l’as déjà entendu.”

Il ne voulait pas vraiment le répéter. Pas comme ça, entre les quatre murs de la chambre d'hôtel et les draps qui commençaient à devenir froids. Ce n’était rien de bien grandiose pourtant, pas de déclaration enflammée ou de grande promesse, mais quelque chose le bloquait. Il l’avait lâché sur le moment, pendant l’acte, fasciné par cet homme sous son contrôle. Maintenant, cela sonnait froid à ses oreilles. Pas faux, mais froid.  
Il soupira. Sauf que l’autre n’allait pas le lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’il ait répété ces trois petits mots. Il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux du plus jeune briller d’une lueur joueuse, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

“Encore une fois.  
— Non.”

Il vit un éclat passer dans les yeux de son amant et sut que quoi qu’il dise, quoi qu’il fasse, il allait perdre ce combat là.  
Le plus jeune bougea. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui, ses doigts venant tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son torse. Il souriait.

“Redis-le.  
— Non.”

Les doigts du plus jeune disparurent et ses lèvres prirent le relais, envoyant des frissons dans le corps du brun. Doucement, il embrassa son cou, ses épaules nues, son torse.

“S’il te plait.”

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son bas ventre et il inspira soudainement.

“Non.”

Ce jeune imbécile allait lui faire perdre la tête.

L’autre sourit et bascula soudainement, venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur le plus âgé. Il se pencha, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, avant de s’écarter et de descendre le long de son torse, de plus en plus bas.

“Dis le.”

Un murmure. Le blond embrassa son ventre et continua à descendre. Il sentait sa réticence s’éloigner au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune traçait son chemin sur sa peau.

“Dis le.”

Son amant ondula doucement du bassin et les dernières réticences qu’il pouvait avoir volèrent en éclat. Il l'attrapa brusquement par les hanches et le retourna, inversant leurs positions, le plaquant contre le lit, les bras au dessus de sa tête et ses poignets retenus par ses mains. Il le regarda dans les yeux, maudissant tous les dieux ayant jamais existé pour avoir eu l’audace de créer un homme comme celui qu’il retenait sous lui.

“Tu es beau, voilà. Magnifique. Beaucoup trop beau pour ton propre bien.”

_Et pour le mien, aussi._

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il savait que cet homme allait le mener à sa perte.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça lui était égal.

**Author's Note:**

> Et dire que j'ai trois autres fics en préparation dont une à moitié écrite et qui fait déjà 2100 mots, what has my life become. J'assume qu'à moitié mais la vie est trop courte alors ...
> 
> p-andore.tumblr.com


End file.
